The Demon's Apple
by Sarcasmwithasideofsass
Summary: V an childhood friend of L is asked to join the kira case in Japan. Can she catch Kira before he kills L...or will she and L meet the same fate. LxOC Also looking for a Beta for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Airport.

(Everything is in Japanese unless I write differently)

V, stood in front of the mirror, in the airport washroom, her face still pale from motion sickness. _"As soon as I get to the hotel I am going to kill L."_ She thought, though she knew she wouldn't follow through with the threat. Looking at the mirror her finger lightly trailed over her sun burned cheeks given to her by the L.A sun. Stepping back she takes a look at her appetence, granted she didn't care and she wouldn't till she got over the jet leg, and motion sickness. She wore jeans, her batman converse, and a black sweat shirt that said 'Ask me about my Zombie plan'. Thought she was 23 she still acted and dressed like a teenager, since not a lot of people see her, V got used to dressing comfortable then properly. Grabbing her carryon bag, she went to grabbed her luggage and meet up with Watari.

"God I hate flying." V groaned as she lugged her suitcase threw the crowed airport-still suffering form motion sickness-but what else do you expect, when you take a trip to Tokyo on January second. Even as a detective and long time partner of L, she still couldn't get over her fear. No it wasn't of flying; she doesn't have control issues, but her fear of falling.

V lowered her black tinted sun glasses, hoping to see well. She knew the glasses were safety percussion for this new case. L personally asked for her help, and when he does something like that V knew it was series. Thankfully she found Watari, walking up to the man, Watari silently she toke her suit case and head for the car. Signing V fixed her sunglasses and followed. Wondering why she agreed to do this...oh right because she's in love with the paranoid sociopath.

V's pov

It was late when we arrived at the hotel; I followed Watari up to the room. Entering I saw L, huddled on the couch and three men in suits, Watari left my stuff by the door remembering that I like to put it away myself, he walked into the kitchen, already starting on my hot coco.

"V, these are the NPA officers I told you about." L said emotionless, and introduced me to the officers. "Also please addressee as Ryuzaki."

"Still paranoid as ever Panda," I replied, using the childhood nickname I gave him, I quickly got comfortable in the seat next to him, and soon was given my hot coco. "Thank you Watari." I said, then toke a sip of the hot drink, moaning as it settled my stomach.

"Wait, so you're V?" Matusda asked, "The second greatest detective?"

"Yeppers." I answered, "Oh, right fake name...call me Masako, for now."

"Justice? Oh, Kira going to like that." L said, quietly so only I could hear.

"What is your opinioned on it?" I asked, just as quiet.

"Your name is not of important right know. Kira is." L retorted.

"Fine. So what are we doing?" I asked.

L brought me up to date, and after finishing my hot coco, I was ready to work.

"That's all of the security camera footage we managed, to find showing the murder FBI agents. We're lucky we found this much." Aizawa informed us; I blocked out everything and focused on to the screens when something pecked my interest. Same for L, as he asked Yagami to rewind.

"He enters through a turnstile on the west side of shinjuku station at 15:11. That matches what's printed on the back of his pass." I stated then added. "It's not the clearest image, but that's definitely Ray Penber. We don't have to send this to the lab to see that."

"Very strange," L though out loud.

"You saw it to?" I asked. "I thought I was still sick from the flight."

"Yes." He answered then explained to the officers. "He gets on the train-"

I drowned out the noise and closed my eyes, before Penber dies, he looks at the train. Something on the other side of that widow got his attention. Was it Kira? May be Kira need to be there for Raye and the other FBI agents to be killed...it's just a theory and with no evidense it would be stupid to tell L...and the pull to sleep was to strong. I fell asleep right there, gravity attacked my body making me leaned on L's shoulder.

I awoke a while after that, lying on the cough and a blanket over me. I searched for the beeping, to find out it was a cell phone. I couldn't repress a snort when L toke the cell from Matusda.

"Yes this is Suzuki, head of the information processing the Kira case." L answered, stopping for the other line to speak.

"Ray Penber's fiancée?" oh the plot thickens.

"Naomi, Misora? I've heard that name before." Correction know it thickens.

"Yeah, she was on the LA BB murder case with us." I answered without thinking.

"Yagami-san. There is no way of tracing a cell phone after it's turned off, is there?" L asked.

"No..." He replied.

"I could have told you that." I stated.

L hung up, "When Ray Penber entered Japan, and his fiancée was with him. She was staying with him in a hotel...and the day after Penber died, she went missing."

"Anybody would get depressed if her fiancée died. You don't think..." said Matusda

"She killed herself." Aizawa added.

"Not likely. I've worked with Naomi, she isn't the type to give up. If anything she'd trust any evidence to convince herself that Kira killed her Fiancée. She'd make in her mission to catch and kill Kira herself. She's problem already gone to the police with her own theories or to find a way to get on the task force." I said,

"She was with Ray Penber." stated L agreeing with my theory.

"I think we should focused on the suspect Ray was following. You saw the video of him dyeing something on the train caught his attention from what I saw his facial expression was defiantly shock." I explained, knowing L was think the same thing.

"Haley belle was the first person to receive the file. Penber called him minutes before that. Belle then sent Penber the file right away...So the one who **wanted** the file first could have been Penber. That's very significant." L mused. "And as Masako said his behavior on the Yamanote line, and now, his fiancée has gone missing."

"There's some sense in that..." Matusda stated.

"So we're going after the people Penber was investigating?" I asked, "Good...if one of them is Kira, we can't just question them."

"Our focus will be the NPA personnel, and their families, Penber reported there were "no grounds for suspicion" for any of them, but never the less, inside those two homes. We will place secret cameras and listening devices." L told the officers.

And to sum it up the officers were not happy about it, after they found out whom, deputy director general kitamura and his family and detective superintendent Yagami and his family.

We are in for a **long **night.


	2. Chapter 2

"God damnit Matusda!" I whispered harshly.

Okay yeah I know he's not here, and it's not his fault but it was the first think I could think of to say. Since I walking back to the hotel…alone, at night, yeah I should be saying, "God damnit V" okay sorry getting ahead of myself.

See my morning started out normal, Warari and I left the hotel to start the bugging houses. Watari toke The Kitamura home, while I toke the Yagami home. The bugging went without a hitch, I got the living room, kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami's room, Sayu's room those room only need a few cameras, but Light's need a whole lot of cameras. Some were in obverse places-like L wanted him to find them-and others were just a little weird, around his door, widow, desk, and bed. L definitely without a doubt believes that Light Yagami was Kira...more than he let on.

The cameras were set and I had a few hours to kill so I decided to walk awhile before I called for a pick up; Mistake number one.

The second mistake was taking a subway. I didn't notice but I was being followed because I was listening to my IPod more interested in my music then my surroundings. God if L knew he'd killed me, but hey I'm not a parioded person alright that's my only excuses. If you think about it he'd really just mock and patronize me for my mistake, and then kill me, maybe.

So anyway, I was a few miles away from the hotel when my IPod battery died, so I heard the group of foot steps behind me. I kept walking thinking it was nothing that I just spent too much time with L and started to become paranoid like him. Only I was wrong, a group of guys three of them, rugged with biker jackets, with mustaches beards and stubble, damn bicker perves.

I would have been able to take them but the third guy was bigger and I'd seen his face before on the news. He had killed raped ten women and went on to killing two of them. Those two women were going to testify against him, but well you can see how that went. I started to walk faster taking different routes trying to lose them and in my panic I got lost, can you believe it; today is just not my day.

I'm not sure if this was luck or karma or the universe getting board and decided to play a sick joked on me, but a block ahead of me was Light Yagami. If L was right then Kira only killed criminals, and people who were working against him, but he wouldn't have know I was working on the Kira case, and for whatever reason L was wrong and he wasn't Kira...I hate making decisions!

So if you look at it I have two options, I could take my chances with Creepy, Creeper and Mega Creepy...or the maybe psychopathic Kira that was trying to be God. Damnit why can't I have a fucking normal day for once?

So I made up my mind. I toke off running and as soon as I was close enough I linked arms with Light. "Hey I am so glad I found you." I said loud enough for the creepers. "Sorry guys following me." I told him quietly in broken Japanese, trying to pull off a scared tourist that got lost."

"**Glad I was here to help**." He said, smiling in English. Damnit why can't crazy psycho killers be ugly why do they have to be so normal and hot.

**"Oh thank goddess you speak English…I'm not from around here, so don't know Japanese well, as you can tell. I'm Kaida, and since my arm is linked threw yours I should know you name."** I stated.

**"Light, Kaida that's a Japanese name."**  
><strong>"Yeah my mom, loves Japanese culture, so that's how I got the name. So Light, that a-Sorry<strong>." I told him, and answered my phone. **"Hello? What? Um yeah…okay sure. Yes I can find my way there from here, okay see you soon. Bye."**

"**Who was that?"** Light asked.

"**My grandfather,"** I told him without even thinking it**. "I was meant to meet him at this bakery…when I got lost and well you know the rest."** I said, faking a blush my looking away from him.

"**Do you know the bakery name? I have no problem walking with you even if it's far away."**  
><strong>"Um…I can't remember the name. It's a nice bakery; the buildings color full and the sigh with a follower around it."<strong>

"**I think I know which one you're talking about, it's right down the round."** Light told me.

"**Good, I don't think I could walk anymore."** I whined, mentally hating myself for having to play a damsel in distress.

We made it to the café in five minutes, and there was Watari at the limo.

"**And there's my ride."** I told light**. "Thank you for walking me Light, It was really nice of you."** I told him, smiling widely.

**"It was no problem Kaida. I hope to see you again." **

"**Me too,"** I stated to walk towards the limo.

When we arrived at the room, I was tried, I didn't think I could keep my opens. I collapsed on the couch beside L and Mr. Yagami as they watched the monitors.

"Looks like everything went without a hitch." L commented.

"You could say that." I answered, yawning I stretched out of the cough.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, Mr. Yamgami and I have it covered here." L told me, normal I'd tell him if anyone needed sleep it was him, but I was to tried to argue.

"Thanks Panda. See ya in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow boys, don't you think it's a little too early for porn? Or watching, someone read porn...unless that also counts as porn within itself. God, it's too early to be thinking this much." I groaned, leaving the living room towards the kitchen, I grabbed a banana, a bottled soda and walked back into the room, then to a seat by L.

"This...is the last thing I ever imagined my son doing." Mr. Yagami stated, he was defiantly shock, not just putting on an act.

"But," L interrupted, "he's 17 it's only normal...to me."

"Something you'd like to share with the class." I asked peeling my banana, and shacking away the thought that came with it. "Any who...look at Light's face." I told them pointing towards the monitor that showed Light's face, and shoulders. "He doesn't appear to be enjoying it...he's not, he's feeling nothing physical."

"It looks like he's making a show of saying, "I was checking if anyone entered my room because i have books like this stashed inside"."

"Ryuzaki...don't tell me that my son is a suspect?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Yes he is...I've placed bugs and cameras in your house and the deputy chief's because everyone in both homes is a suspect." L answered.

"Excuse me? You put bugs and cameras? That's gratitude for ya." I said acting offended.

"You are right, I apologize." L deadpanned, his eyes focusing on the screen, another comment interred my mind but ignored it in favor of taking a strawberry from the bowl on the coffee table.

We-I mean L-watched the Yagami's all day, they were sitting down for dinner when L made the call to Aizawa.

"Watari. Tell all of the TV Stations to run that news special." L ordered.

"I'll do it now." Watari replied.

"Aww can't it wait till Hideki's music program is done." I whined, because I was bored out of my fucking mind...huh I wonder if I could get a skull...or maybe shot a smiley face into the wall with a gun.

On the screen I could barley read the message but it said. 'Interpol to send total of 1500 detectives from various countries to Japan to help solve Kira Case.'

And to sum up the next three minutes, Kira-I mean Light was not fooled and easily deduced-Goddess I love that word, it's my new word of the day. Deduced. Deduced. Deduced. Sorry-that there really were no detectives being sent to Japan, that it was a ruse-love that word to-freak Kira out in hopes that he would mess up. Any way L was impressed, and the presence of Light behind Kira so went up.

"Your Son is very intelligent." L observed, not praised never praised.

"Hmm? Yes...well." drifted off not really knowing how to respond.

We watched Light, as a student studying for his entrance exams, he was solving problems fast, and eating a potato chip. Wow that was over kill on that poor chip.

"Your Son hasn't turned on his TV or his computer once since dinner. He's studying really hard." L stated

"Well his entrance exams are in less than ten days." explained.

"Ryuzaki, Masako." Watair called, walking into the room,

"Yes Watari?"

"A bank employee being questioned for suspected embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in detention both just died of heart attacked. The nine O'clock news tonight was the first time their cases were reported.

"It's Kira!" Mr. Yagami instantly stated.

"Deputy Chief Kitarmura's wife and eldest daughter watched those news reports."

"Yagami-san's wife and daughter were watching a drama at that time. After the drama ended they turned off the TV and never turned it back on."

"But the profile we made, says that Kira is a male not female." I stated.

"Nobody in either family has a cell phone that can receive TV broadcasts. Nobody in the Yagami house sent or received e-mail on their cell phones or computers…Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them. So anyone who didn't see those news broadcasts can't be Kira..." L stated thinking out loud.

"That means my family is innocent." Mr. Yagami yelled.

"You family was never under suspicion, your son is." I corrected.

"Kira's victims today were killed right away for extremely minor crimes."

"Not to mention how clean The Yagami's were, no weird behavior and anything that would look suspects. There to clean." And by 'their' I mean Light, but his hand did linger in the potato bag longer then needed to get a chip.

"Right know it's too early to say if either family are guilty or innocent." L stated.

Mr. Yagami mumbled incoherent things and left the room...most likely to the bathroom.

"Anything you wish to share before Yagami-san gets back?" L asked once we were alone.

"Light...beside the porn magazines, he seems to clean to good. He's hiding something...something more important than the magazines."

"I agree."

"So why did you tell Mr. Yagami that Light has a low percentage of being Kira when we both a agree the percentage is higher?"

Light was about to answer when Mr. Yagami came back, we both went back to watching the screen till I fell asleep that is. I was just too tired to stay awake.

Okay here's the thing, I am a TV freak. When I'm not doing cases, I love to relax in front of a TV watches my shows. But right know I'm starting to hate TV...as crazy at this sounds right want to throw the books and tapes we have littering the room at the screens, but in a haft an hour L would have more screens so it's just a waste.

"Ryuzaki. That purse snatcher and that embezzler two days ago...they died before my family new about them. So shouldn't they be cleared as suspects?" Mr. Yagami asked. Wickes that guy serially needs to go home and get some rest, he has bags under his eyes, his black hair know showing streaks of grey, not to mention the stubble growing on his chin.

"Well...Even if Kira can set the time of death, I don't think he could set it for a time that's before he's sees the news report." L concluded.

"In others words. No." I simplified, taking another drink of my pop.

"Your son's back home." said L, as Light came on the monitors at the front door.

Light walked up the stairs straight to his room as normal and turned on the TV to the news...wait? What?

"He's watching the news." I thought out loud.

"Yes..." L stated, as the news talked about a three pickpockets.

Two days later.

The seven of us...and watari so eight? Anyway we were all sitting around a coffee table when L started to state our conclusion.

"I've studied the tapes we got from the bugs and cameras over the past five days...numerous times...and my-our conclusion is...that of the people in the Kitamura and Tagami families suspicious activity was observed in nobody." L concludes "We will remove the bugs and cameras."

'Great, more work.' I groaned inwardly.

"Hfff-so no suspects after all."

"I thought we were on the right track with Raye Penber's targets."

"Well, none of them was on the Tamanote line videos."

"Wow, I thought you'd all be jumping for joy, now that both families that you thought were innocent are clear." I told them thought I knew Light was not in the clear.

"Don't give up! All right so we're back at square one." Mr Yagami stated. "We'll just have to put our minds to starting over."

"Please don't miss understand me. I said only said "No suspicious activity was observed." L corrected. Yay I get cookie points! "Even if one of them is Kira, they simply aren't making any mistakes. They're putting criminals to death as always without showing us how."

"So you're saying one of them might be Kira after all."

"As I said...there's a five percent probability."

"But if we can't catch them on camera, then we'll have to call each of them in for questioning." Mistuda stated.

"If one of them really is Kira, they'll murder whoever's questioning them." Izawa told him.

"So we do it the way L-I mean Ryuzaki did it before without showing our faces."

While the others were brain storming useless idea's I watched L, he was thinking as he absent mindedly starred his tea, and clinked the spoon against the cup. He looked down at the cup his mind turning as he sat the cup down with taking a drink; he chewed at the tip of this thumb.

'Why do I feel like this idea of his I'm going to hate it just as much as I hated the death of Ianto Jones in Torchwood...curse you Russell T. Davis.'


	4. Chapter 4

This is a bad idea...a really, really bad idea, almost as bad as when they killed Steven in Primeval or The Lighting Thief movie...I mean really that director really fucked up...I mean Annabeth is meant to be a blond a princess-ey blond and Clarisse wasn't even in that move and she is my favorite minor character next to Travis and Connor and Will Solance, and another thing Hades is not the bad guy it was meant to be Ares, Percy was meant to have a battle with Ares not Luke-okay okay, okay sorry I'm doing it again. Stupid ADD.

Right back to the bad idea which was L signing us up-yes us as in the both of us-to take the entrance exam at the same school as Light. I absolutely hate test, I just get bored. Luckily 'someone' made a large donation to the school, so either why I'm going to get in, L really doesn't need to bribe any one to let him in he'll past it with flying colors. So back to me the whole test is just boring.

Okay and so just out of boredom I'm taking you on a little field trip. **Flash Back!**

V stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room, still dressed in her pajamas when L walked in.

"Masako." He called.

"We have time chill. Frankly I can't decided, my name for the exam is Makimi Ootori (yes thank you Host Club) and I can't decide if I should be the preppy smart girl or gothic? Cause it's my first day at school ever."

"Like you care for my opinion you've already decided."

"Smart." I stated grabbing a white t-shirt and a low cut striped grey and black sweater a pair of skinny jeans and white trainers, way to feel like David Tennant.

**Flash forward.**

We sat in the large classroom full of desk and students, I pulled at the sleeve of my striped grey and black sweater, taping my foot to 'Sound Of Drums' as it played in my head.

"You may start." The teacher, professor? The man in charge stated, looking around he made a questioning noise before stalking over to my section, but he wasn't coming for me.

"You there...number 162," He stated. Wow calling us a number, L should feel insulted. "Sit properly."

I smirked, and looked back at my test and tried to focus on this test for the next hour and twenty minutes.

**The next day.**

2011 to-oh university entrance ceremony.

I looked around the abnormally large auditorium, everyone was dressed nicely, even me while L, L wore is over sized white t and over sized jeans, and sneakers...they were united.

I was listening to my IPod as the man probably some one important to the school.

"Next we have the freshman address, our freshman reprehensive Light Yagami."

"Here," Light said standing, this grabbed my attention and pause in the middle of Simple Plan.

"And our other freshman Representative Hideki Ryuga." I snickered; it was so like L that he would pick this name, so if somehow the pop star Hideki Ryuya, L would have narrowed down the list to people in this large room.

L stood up and I listened to the chatter around me.

"Huh? There's two this year?" one man asked.

"Did he say Hideki Ryuga? Like the pop idol?" A woman asked.

"As if the pop idol could get into to-oh come on." Another man laughed.

"Oh...yeah, wow, he's nothing like that Hideki Ryuga for sure." Another joked.

L and Light walked up to the podium and Light read the 'address' and the students around me still continued to talk.

"Isn't the address supposed to be given by whoever scored highest on the entrance exams?"

"Guess that means they had the same score."

Yeah but even if their total was the same don't they usually weight different subjects to decide?"

"What you mean a 90 in English counts more than a 90 in math or something?"

"I heard those two both scored a hundred percent in every subject." A third man injected.

"For real?"

"You mean people like that actually exist?"

"The guy on the right is so cute..." a female voice stated. My eyes widen I looked around to see the owner had a short bob cut and classes she was staring stary eyed at my L…I mean L.

"Whaat? What's wrong with you Kyoko? The guy on the left's way better looking." Her friend stated shocked. Yeah he may be hotter but Light's also maybe the psychopathic killer Kira. And L's a high functioning Sociopath, damn.

I looked back at L and Kira as I tried to block out the rest of the three men's conversation. They gave the address headed back to their seats, Light's eyes then wided in shock. L must have told him he's Kira, but it was my turned to be shocked. Light turned around and shock L's hand, they talked quickly then returned to their seats.

We sat through the rest of the ceremony before being relisted. The students all stood up and walked out, I caught sight on the one girl-Kyoko-starting at L and to put it simple I didn't like it, so as soon as we were close enough for her to see I linked my arm threw L's and rested my head on his shoulder yawning.

"I don't know about you but after that snore fest I want ice cream." I stated.

"I thought the sugar craving were my thing and you trying to get me to at least try to eat healthy." L supposed keeping his eyes forward on Light.

"Don't question, or I'll start singing." I threaten trying to get his attention

"Oh no we wouldn't want that," L joked. Any one would think L and joking would never work in the same sentence but hey I'm the exceptive to every rule.

"Yagami-kun." L called as soon as we walked out of the building to see Light. Light turned to use, and I lifted my head from his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you and you."

"Oh...sorry I'm Makimi Ootori. It's nice to see you." I stated smiling, and silently thanking the goddess that I decided to wear over sided sunglasses. Maybe he didn't recognize me or maybe he did but didn't saying anything.

Watari stood by the car, and opened the door I slide in first, as L said goodbye to Light.

"So now what?" I asked, as soon as Watari drove away from the university.

"Now we go back to the hotel."

"After I get ice cream?" I asked, in a childlike innocence.

"After we get ice cream." He agreed.

"You got to know when hold 'em, when to hold 'em. Know when to fold 'em, when to fold 'em." I sang softly, after instantly thinking of David Tennant singing into and ice cream cone.

Sorry for the slope pace guys. I'm hoping as soon as I get to Misa things will pick up. As for the song it was in a scene in Black Pool I have no idea who sings it. Also, I do not own Death Note or Percy Jackson-if I did that movie would never have happened like that. V is the only thing I own


End file.
